1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to forms and, most specifically, relates to forms for constructing jump pits used as a landing area for athletes.
2. Prior Art
Jump pits, which are well known in field sports, are used as a reasonably safe landing place in athletic activities for broad jumps and high jumps. Jump pits have specific standards and compliance with these standards is vital and critical.
In the past, forms were hand constructed onsite. Such hand constructed forms were frequently not accurate and thus failed to provide certainty of size. Obviously, hand construction is time consuming and thus expensive.
When an athlete lands in a jump pit which is filled with sand, sand from the sand pit is frequently thrown up in the air and outside of the jump pit itself. This results in loss of sand and creates a clean up situation. Therefore, it is most desirable that a sand pit or jump pit has an area surrounding the jump pit for rapidly reclaiming sand thrown from the jump pit. Athletic fields are used for a variety of events. Therefore, a jump pit and any associated sand recover area needs to be capable of being covered.